Working on the Inside
by oddrules
Summary: Chris, Jill, and Barry have a plan. A plan wich involves Jill working as a scientist for umbrella, and feeding her friends Info. But soon her Info almost gets them killed...twice! Is Jill still on thier side? i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back from my period of not writting and im back a year older and wiser! (14 as of Jan. haha) This continues after my very short oneshot Sincerely Rebecca, and I Know this first chap. is short but ill right more soon, You have my word.**

* * *

"Well I'm dressed." Jill Valentine cautiously stepped out of the hotel room's bathroom to see her two best friends, and partners, Chris and Barry. They looked up and stared at her, wide eyed. "Do I look professional?" 

"Sure do…" Chris said, Barry could only manage a nod. Jill began to get flustered. "Come on guys, stop looking so awe struck! Its not that big of a deal."

"Then why are you avoiding the mirror?"

"I'm not!" She snapped. "I just… need my hair brush!" She crossed the room without looking in the mirror. "Look," she started after picking it up. "I just feel kind of weird about this."

"We understand, and its not the outfit really, its just what it represents…are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked even though they all knew she honestly had no choice. If they ever hoped to help anyone she had to go through with the plans.

Jill nodded and boldly walked up to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She had her brown hair pinned up so it formed a bun, a single strand falling over her face. She had fake glasses on, and was wearing a lab coat.

Barry and Chris walked up behind her and they all stared at one tiny place on her lab coat… a small symbol of a red and white umbrella.

"Don't worry, no one will think you're an imposter, it'll be like you really do belong. You'll fit right in." Chris said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Barry did likewise with the other shoulder and they all stared at the reflection.

"That's what im afraid of..." Jill muttered under her breath as she pined a nametag to her coat. It read Sarah Yielding. Umbrella Co. Scientist.

* * *

**And well there you have it. I know it may seem kind of lame, but I wasnt sure how I was going to start it. It should be getting better. Anyways, I really want to improve my writting so reviews that are helpful are welcomed. (altho i know there is not much to work with yet. lol) Well, C-ya next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i added another. This is kind of short, but its longer. Please comment.**

* * *

Jill sat staring out the window of the Helicopter as it flew over some un-named desert.

"So why were you transferred to this facility, Ms. Yielding…or is it Mrs." He was taking through the headsets they had on to hear over the whir of the copter, but at this comment he glanced at her through the mirror.

_Oh my god, did he just wink at me?_ She thought shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Ms. Actually. But it's Doctor to you." She added quickly. "I've been promoted, I'm gaining access to more of Umbrella's 'special' projects… And that's all _you_ need to know." She recited after reading the brief history of her new Identity that Barry had given her.

Apparently the real Sarah Yielding had an accident during one of her experiments, severely injuring her. Of course Umbrella doesn't want anyone to know, so they had her transferred to a Hospital somewhere in Africa. Ironically just before she was supposed to be promoted. Barry managed to get on that transporting ship to Africa before it set sail, and took everything Jill would need to join Umbrella as if Sarah had recovered quickly.

_A brilliant plan…in theory. _Jill thought bitterly as outside the window the ground began to approach, they were beginning to land. _But so much could go wrong. What if they knew her, and recognize me as an imposter?_

'Nonsense.' She could hear Barry's voice saying. 'This new facility that she has been sent to is nowhere near her old area. Besides, I doubt they care that much about their scientist…just how much they're paying them.'

_What if the real Sarah returned?_ She remembered saying before leaving for the copter.

'Not gunna happen.' Chris had told her. 'We have already taken care of everything. Trust me, she isn't gunna ever want to return to her old job.'

They seemed to have everything figured out, but Jill knew those two. True they were professionals, but they tend to rush into things. That Jill was not comfortable with… because she knew first hand that that is how bad things happen.

"We've landed Sarah." The pilot's voice crackled through her headset and interrupting her thoughts.

"That's Dr. Yielding." She corrected half-heartedly. She was slightly distracted by the sight that rose from the clearing dust in front of her.

It was the biggest building she had ever seen. They were all made of plain white concrete that slightly blended in with the desert surrounding. The biggest of the building, that seemed to be at least 6 stories high was in the center of everything. Then 3 slightly smaller buildings to the left of it, and 5 more to the right. They were all connected by walkways sheltered by concrete roofs held up by fancy columns.

Jill was so distracted she didn't even notice a man that was approaching from behind her.

"Do you like?" He said, startling Jill. She spun around and looked at him. He had sharp facial features, and had jet-black hair that was slicked back giving the appearance his hair was plastered onto his skull. He also sported a black business suit, tie, and black shoes she could see her reflection perfectly.

"This," He continued, "will be your new home and workplace. The main building," he pointed to the big building in the center. "Is the main office. It is also where the entire executive positions work. The three buildings to your left are the dormitories. Men's is closest to the main office, the rec. rooms are in the middle buildings, and of course the last building is women's rooms. The five buildings on your right are the labs and work rooms."

"Then which building shall I be doing my work?" She asked after noting the main office. If she snooped through their files she could probably get valuable information on Umbrella to report back to Chris and Barry, that was, after all, the purpose of her mission.

"Oh you? Well according to your file, you are the best. I have a special project I want you on. A project that you will learn of soon enough… but for now you should go get settled. I trust you'll find your things in your room. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"And were can I find you?"

He gave her a mysterious stare. "I'll find you." And with that he turned on his heel and walked off to the main office.

**

* * *

**

**I know not much happend but give me time. I should get better.**


End file.
